Light of the Luna
by ZealousWrit3r
Summary: Im too lazy :3 just read it :


Shala Mylur stepped onto the enormous civilian transport ship, along with a tidal wave of other people, including Twi'leks, Humans, other Togruta, Mirialan and Chiss. She continued walking down one of the halls towards the front of the ship, where her room was. She was slightly disappointed by the location of her room, far from the pool and dining areas, although it was close to the gym.

As she reached her room, she pulled the keycard out of her robe, swiping it through the scanner. It processed the cards, then blinked blue as the door slid open. Her room was quite open, with a bedroom with bathroom and an entertainment area.

She flopped her brown duffle bag onto the floor near her bed. She then checked the time, it was still hours until she would probably go to sleep, so she decided to visit some places on the ship. She was hungry, so she made the long walk to the dining area. Along the way, she saw more people go the same direction, as Alderaan's general meal time lined up with the ship's departure. It was about lunchtime. There was a cute Twi'lek child, seemingly happy for the upcoming meal. Her parents were holding her hands, making sure she stayed with them, while giggling at her behavior.

Once she reached the dining area, Shala looked over the options, then settled on a fruit platter, consisting of blumfruit, shuura, meiloorun, jogan, and muja fruits. She took the platter and walked over to a seat in a corner, near a window. Sadly, the water that protected the people from radiation blurred and altered the image, although it had its own kind of beauty.

She then saw something, someone, who put awe into the minds of everyone. A human, who had a black jumpsuit that covered his entire body up to his neck and two crossed swords on his back. But it didn't cover up the crystal blue lines that managed to stick out just above the end of the suit on his neck. That one feature made him stand out greatly, and got him looks of awe and fear. Those lines branded him as a Luna, a group of human warriors, who were infamous throughout the galaxy for their skills in combat, yet their calm and honour driven demeanor, coincidentally very much like Jedi, which consequently earned their mistrust from Jedi.

He took a seat a few rows away from Shala, who felt uneasy being the closest person near him. She leaned over to get a look at him. She could only see his left arm, but that still sent shivers up her Lekku. She leaned back and continued her meal, intermittently leaning over to check that he was still there.

A short while later, a group of Chiss boys, seemingly in their early twenties, like Shala, entered the room loudly. They laughed and yelled and spewed out profanity in front of children. They rudely touched and hit on women, laughing after each one. One of the boys saw Shala, smiled mischievously, and came over. Just as he did, one of the other boys caused another young woman to yelp.

The Luna poked his head around the corner and said what was on the minds of everyone, "Will you guys fuck off?" His deep voice resonated throughout the room.

The three, stopped and turned to him, "_What_ did you say?"

"Will you stop? You're ruining lunch for everyone and spewing out profanity and touching people who don't want to be touched. _Stop_"

The three couldn't see the blue lines on his neck, or else they would've stopped. All three walked over to him, "You're not gonna talk again"

The Luna stood up. His over six foot stature and muscular build immediately showed his dominance. The three then noticed the lines as their faces went slack with fear. They proceeded to leave the room without a word. As they did, everyone started clapping and cheering for him, who just sat and ate his food.

After the cheering died down, a few people, especially women, came and personally thanked him. He simply nodded to each person.

Shala had never seen a Luna before, be she'd heard how their training rivals that of the Jedi. She always imagined them to be gruff, scary men, but this one was young and was clean shaven, with close cropped black hair. He was actually quite attractive. She then pondered over why he was on a transport ship to Shili. Luna presence on the planet was minimal if at all, and if so, why they would make camp there in the first place.

Her thoughts were interrupted by him getting up, sliding his tray into a cleaning slot, and swiftly walking out the door, which hissed open and shut. After she finished her meal, she went back to her room.

Jonnea Gellbiv returned to his room, satisfied with his actions in the dining area. He immediately jogged over to check on Etymhol, his Tropical Butterfly dragon. As he opened the cage, he flew out and eagerly went around the room. His colours astounded Jonnea, his blues and greens and oranges and reds and yellows and purples. His wings were similar to that of a Swallowtail butterfly, with one part sticking out the back. His head ended in a rounded pseudo-nose, and his large black eyes were adorable. Two antennae like structures came out of his head, and ended in colourful rounded ovals next to his scale like wing that went from his head down his tail. Of which, ended in two smaller wings acting as elevators. Small clawed hands and feet stuck out from under his illustrious wings.

After he flew around the room a couple times, he stopped, turned to Jonnea, and went over to him. He gracefully landed on Jonnea's shoulder, sticking off a few inches at each end. Jonnea giggled as it curled up into a ball comfortably, with his neck rubbing on Jonnea's neck.


End file.
